


Harm a Fellow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Punishment, Snakes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony plays with snakes again. Abby is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harm a Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> For my NCIS Bingo, with the prompt "need to know." Also made for my NCIS_Bingo card, with the prompt "Brainwashing" and the NCIS-Verse First/Last challenge, with the following lines:
> 
> FIRST: "He did what?"  
> LAST: He was finally locked up, hopefully for good.

"He did what?" Abby demanded, popping up from behind her counter.

McGee jumped. "Uh, he um, was playing around with a snake that he thought was harmless..."

"And it wasn't?" Abby finished.

"He didn't remember the stripe poem correctly." McGee admitted with a sigh.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Ducky was there, and he identified the snake pretty quickly. What Tony thought was a Scarlet Kingsnake was actually an Eastern Coral."

"But that's the most toxic Coral snake in the US!" Abby wailed. "And the United States stopped production of the anti-venom a few years ago!"

"I know," McGee grabbed her shoulders and kept her from waving her arms around in a panic. "But it'll be okay, Abbs. There are still vials of the anti-venom let from previous production, and Bethesda is one of the few places that still stocks them. He's going to be fine."

Abby froze, as though considering that, before scowling. "Not when I'm through with him."

oOo

"Thanks for picking me up, Abbs," Tony said weakly. "The TV selection there was horrible."

"Tony, of course!" Abby replied. "I'd do anything for you!"

Once they got to his apartment, she went around fluffing pillows and getting him a glass of water. He was enjoying the attention so much that Tony didn't notice what else she was doing until the handcuffs closed on his wrists.

"What?" Tony finally opened his eyes and found that his wrists were each secured on either side of his armchair, to what felt like a connecting chain that ran beneath it. "Abbs, if you wanted to play with your handcuffs, you could have just asked," he teased. "Though I would prefer a rain check for when I don't feel like a truck hit me."

"Oh, this isn't the fun kind of handcuffing," Abby assured him. "This is your punishment."

Tony frowned. "Not the fun kind?"

Abby glared. "No." Then she opened her laptop, carefully navigating the tangle of cords running from it, and began to type rapidly. A series of picture flashed across his TV. "If you insist on playing with snakes, then you need to know exactly what each one looks like," she informed him. "And I'm here to make sure you study. Starting with the Sonoran Shovel-nosed Snake."

Tony groaned softly and closed his eyes. Definitely not the fun kind of punishment. Abby pinched his thigh. "Hey! Pay attention!"

His eyes flew open and he tried to concentrate on the screen. Maybe something she said now would make it though the meds and sink into his brain. It may not be fun, but he was finally locked up, hopefully for good.

**Author's Note:**

> For really cool information about tri-colored snakes, including all three I mentioned, check out [This article](http://snakebuddies.net/2010/09/03/red-and-yellow-kills-a-fellow-your-identification-guide-to-tri-color-snakes/)


End file.
